1. Field of the Invention
A duct cleaner which is moved through ductwork for cleaning purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A need exists for a tool for efficiently cleaning and sealing the ductwork in homes and building. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,531,439, 2,601,691, 3,994,310 and 4,071,919 disclose different types of pipe and duct cleaners. These devices, however, are not satisfactory for efficiently cleaning and sealing different sizes of ductwork.